Our Sealed Fate: Insanity STORY TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: She was meant to be a prisoner. Just something temporary he would have until he gets tired and kill her off. He was meant to be the bastard she will never forgive. Just someone who wants to toy with her because he can't accept no. But things turned into more than what it was suppose to be. Read about the tornado full of lies, betrayal, love, and truth Pein and Sakura will face.
1. Chapter 1: Three Hours Before

**Tell me if I done anything wrong. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! And tell me if I got anything wrong with the character's personalities, goals (whatever), anything that seems incorrect. As you know, I don't know a good website to watch the episodes of both the series of Naruto, no mater how much I want to...but I put a few changes so my story would make sense. Anyway, sorry for blabbing, enjoy**

* * *

_**Three hours ago...**_

I didn't dare to look back at the man in front of me. Even if I wanted to, it's not like I really can. I am too battered and weak to do anything. So I just kept my head low and stared blankly at the dark ground. The silence grew heavier until I was sure I could feel it weighing me down. The stare of the two men near me made the silence more unbearable.

"Leader-sama, as you can see I have brought the girl" the monotone voice of Uchiha Itachi broke the silence. Finally, I don't know how much longer of it I could have take. This "Leader" of his doesn't respond verbally, but that's great. It's not like I would want to hear the voice of the asshole who ordered Itachi of all people to capture me anyway. Another moment of silence spread around the room, topped off with intense stares.

"You are dismissed" I finally heard the man say. I felt a short shock of fear for the first time since becoming the Hokage apprentice. His voice is strong and one that should be used on God. Just three simple words like those is enough to frighten the most strongest of shinobi's. Instead of another shock of fear, I felt a wave of anger. He is far from God. He's a sadistic killer bent on world domination. I grit my teeth with the little strength I had.

"Look at me" the man said calmly after Itachi left. His tone of voice surprised me, but I didn't budge. He might be their leader, but he's not mine. I should be strong.

"Look at me" he repeated in a more demanding voice. It shook me, but I still didn't move. Must. Stay. Strong.

He got up then looked down at my weak form. I felt little compared to him. Is this fun to him? Does he have this kind of power over the other members?

"I will not repeat myself for a third time" he barely whispered, I don't know how but even his whispers were firm and strong. I don't know why I suddenly started using reasoning, but I decided to obey this time. I realized that I should be strong but not stupid. I shouldn't be difficult or else I might be in worst condition than I am in now. My chakra is already dangerously low and that's only one thing. But I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he could control me. He will not have my respect.

"What?" I spat as I slowly lift my head only a little so I could get a nice view of his face. But my eyes were only focused on his eyes. I didn't want to pay attention to anything but his eyes. Because...I do admit, he's quite handsome even with the many piercings. I don't want to get caught up in his looks. He's evil, and evil is always must stay ugly to me.

"Listen here kunoichi" I paused at that, "you will show me nothing but respect. Or else." he gave me a fierce glare. It could send large amounts of fear running through anyone's veins. Anyone but me.

"Oh yeah? Or else what?" I glared back just as harshly. This time, he grinned. That's when fear engulfed me again. Why is he grinning? No one just suddenly _grin _in a situation like this.

"Don't underestimate me kunoichi. I could, and will, show you what real pain feels like" I tried to appear unfazed, but dammit, this man knows what he's doing. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

I didn't dare say anything this time. I didn't want to end up dead because of stupidity.

"Now tell me, where is the kyuubi?" is this guy serious? He must be talking about Naruto but I don't know where Naruto is!

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. Naruto left again after two years of his return from training with Jiraiya. And this was three years ago. To this day I am worried if Naruto is even still alive.

The Akatsuki leader came closer to me until I was sure if he was breathing, it would fan my face. His dull gray eyes searched my green ones, probably looking for any signs of me lying. He sighed then pulled back.

"Very well," he said. Hopefully I will be able to go, knowing I have no information as to where Naruto is. But I know better than to get my hopes up. The orange-haired man turned around, facing his back towards me.

"Don't think I'll let you leave" I heard him say. That struck me hard. I...I can't go? What else am I useful for to him?! He already has the strongest ninjas known, he already could use any of these men or even only kunoichi in this organization to do any of his dirty work, he already have a whole village he could control. Unless...!

"You will act as our medic and become one of us. It's either you do this willingly or forcibly. I don't think you'd want me to force you" he shot me a look. It wasn't a glare. It was expressionless. I started shaking slightly right then and there. No. I will not give in. Even...even if it means dying. At least I will be dying as a loyal shinobi of Konoha.

"N-no" I said weakly through gritted teeth. Another grin spread on his face.

"I figured you would have said that" I stared at him in confusion until I gasped as a familiar pain shot through my neck. Before I could register what happened, I was already knocked out cold.

* * *

I groaned, slowly lifting myself up from the cold, damp floor just to see nothing but pure blackness. I look left and right. Nothing. No chakra signatures, no sounds, no nothing. Just a pitch black room completed with silence. I was dying to stretch but my hands were tied by chakra ropes. I laughed sourly at the situation I'm in. I'm not suppose to be here. But I just had to fall for Itachi's mangekyou sharingan.

My head snapped up at breathing on my neck. My eyes widen, my breathing stopped, and fear took over. How could I have not noticed?

"Kunoichi" the same godly voice said in a whisper. Although we were not face to face, I still glared.

"Bastard" I said back. I didn't knew his name and I couldn't find something better to call him than that. But as if reading my thoughts, he growled out, "It's Pein."

"Good to know" I replied sarcastically. But I can't say it was bad information. At least I know the guy I'm dealing with.

Another growl emitted from the man I now know as Pein. I could hear cracking of knuckles and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Is that suppose to be intimidating?

"You seem to be doing just what I warned you not to do" he swiftly came to face me, "do you not want your sanity intact?"

"I'm sane and will stay that way" I snapped, shooting him my best glare. This guy is irritating and he doesn't even seem to try.

"Didn't I warn you about the required respect?" Pein said warningly, "or are you more suicidal than I thought?" then Pein gave me a glare worst than mine.

"Try me" I didn't know what brought out sudden boldness in me, but it came out. This guy is just too annoying. But now I know I'm gonna be in some deep shit.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short, but it's suppose to be short since it's only showing what happened before Sakura gets tortured. The romance might take awhile to form. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Hopefully chapter won't take long. Please motivate me with at least two reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was in too much pain to do so. There's a raging banging in my head and I feel like a thousand needles stabbed straight through my skin. But the physical pain can't even compare to the mental one.

"You are strong, I do admit. I'm surprised you still live" said the son-of-a-bitch in front of me. My eyes were glued to the ground. I feared that I would try to launch at him if I looked at him. Key word: try. I knew I didn't stand a chance against him, especially in my condition. All I could put my hope on is him being somehow nicer with his torture. Ha. As if that will ever happen. This is reality. Painful, cruel reality. No matter how much I wish this is just some imagination.

"I will resume tomorrow. Until then, I suggest you help yourself" then he threw a dirty, wet rag at me. I growled in response. Then with a few footsteps and a click of the door, he was gone. I stared at the dull coloured rag, wondering if I should even touch it. I let out a handful of air, then just went for the rag. I didn't want anything dirty to stick to my wounds, I would most likely gain an infection of some sort. As I cleaned the stinging cuts and bruises, I began to think of Konoha. Surely they know I'm missing, it should be obvious by now. They probably sent a rescue mission. But...will they even successfully get me? Will they even figure out where I am? Will...will they die trying? Pein seem far from weak and I doubt he'll think twice about killing anyone. I could feel a trail of warm tears falling freely down my cheeks. Oh, how I miss everyone. Ino would be panicking majorly. Hinata would surely cry. And...what about Naruto? Imagine if Naruto returned and doesn't see me. He'll be so heartbroken and I could make certain that he would go on a never-ending quest to find me. I don't want him to go through that. My fist tightened on the rag as more fresh tears left my eyes. Pein can't give me any mental or emotional torture that could compare to this one.

**_Meanwhile in Konoha..._**

"Have any of you seen Sakura around? She was suppose to be back from her mission about seven hours ago" Ino asked, masking her concern. She didn't want to panic so quickly when her friend could possibly be alright. She always did let her imagination get the best of her.

"Sakura isn't back yet? This could be bad, maybe something happened" the female Hyuuga suggested shyly. By those few words, fear and concern strike Ino's face, thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to Sakura.

"We can't wait and ignore this, we should tell Tsunade now!" Tenten intervened, clearly showing some worry for the pink-haired kunoichi too.

"I agree, let's go" the other two females nodded at Ino, then got up to leave.

*•*•

A light knock on the door made Tsunade grumbled and slam her sake on the table. _Couldn't choose a better time to come bother me?_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"Come in!"

Then in came Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Tsunade noticed their expression and wondered what happened. _Is it that bad?_

"T-Tsunade-sama, I-we came by to inform you that we haven't seen Sakura, and she was suppose to be back by now from her mission. So we were wondering if you knew where she is" Ino quickly said. Ino care and love Sakura, and to know she is missing is not a good feeling to her. She was anxious to find her as soon as possible.

"Wait, Sakura isn't bad yet?" Oh damn. That seemed to gave Ino a mini heart attack.

"Y-you mean, you haven't seen her either?!" Ino shouted, shocking the Hyuuga and Tenten for the lack of respect. Tsunade excused it though, knowing that Ino is simply worried and shocked at knowing neither herself knew where Sakura is.

"Shit" Tsunade whispered under her breath. How could she not have notice the absence of her prized student? Was she that drunk often? "This is bad" Tsunade said to herself as she tried to organize her mind of the information she was forced to process.

"Get Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kakashi in here immediately!" Tsunade ordered. With a quick nod of the head, the three girls quickly left to retrieve the boys. Tsunade looked out her window. Her brown eyes showed signs of weariness and worry. _I hope she didn't get into the hands of the Akatsuki. Damn it, I hope..._

_**Hours later with Sakura...**_

I stared at the man in obvious disbelief. Is he serious? Do he really expect me to eat this? I know I'm a captive but he can't be this harsh.

In a cracked, hoarse voice, I say "what are you feeding me?" I tried to not let a curse slip. He decided to be a bigger bitch by punishing me worse for cursing at him. Bastard. Asshole. Shit-bag. I glared at him. He's enjoying this.

"Do you prefer to starve?" he asked, but I didn't answer. I just glared daggers at the green, foul-looking soup. I suppose it's pea soup, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. It doesn't even look decent. I tasted the slightest bit of vomit reaching on my tongue.

"The less you eat, the sooner you die, the less work for me" Pein said simply, then placed the bowl on the floor. "You better be done before I get back" we're his last words before leaving through the door again. The grumble of my stomach made me look at the bowl again. Slowly, I crawled over to the bowl and dipped my finger in the green liquid. I hesitate to put it in my mouth, but seconds later I did anyway. The taste was no better than the look, but it's nothing that I think will make me really vomit. After growing this knowledge, I dogged down the food. I was starving and seeing food for the first time in_ so many hours_ made me want it more than ever. But as the last the of the weird tasting greenness touched my tongue, it struck me.

Is this what he's aiming for? To ever so slowly drive me to the point where I'm an animal depending on him to give me the slightest bit of salvation? Is this what he was doing, with me not even having the slightest damn clue? I should have known this from the beginning! How could I have been fooled? I felt my jaw clenched. He's trying to control me. I didn't even look up when a certain someone re-entered the room. I could tell he's looking down at the empty bowl.

"Good. You finished" I wanted to snap at him when I heard him say that. I never felt so much like a dog. Like a slave...

"Yeah I finished" I said, biting back the menace that was dying to leak out of my voice. It was quiet for what seem like ages. He didn't make a move, much to my pleasure. But I am curious what he's thinking. He is just too quiet for my comfort.

"What are you thinking kunoichi?" he finally said, but he didn't look at me. I was slightly surprised at his question. Why would he care? It's not like I'm making up a plan to escape, even if I was it would probably be a failure.

"Nothing." was my answer. He looked deeply in my eyes. My mind wandered back to what he's thinking. Heh, probably more ways to mentally kill me. Slowly Pein's expression changed to an angry one. No, he looks beyond angry.

"People like you disgust me. Thinking your all good and great when you're not even half of it" I stared at Pein in confusion, wondering what he's talking about. He should be the last person talking about disgust. At least we do the right things!

I felt a painful kick to my side. My eyes widen as a trail of spit went down my mouth at the impact.

"W-what are you talking about?" I tried to make my voice strong and firm, but it was nearly impossible. My side was in raging pain.

"It angers me how much you shinobi's are so dense, so plainly stupid. And looking at you just makes me remember all your sinful crap" Pein said menacingly low as he grabbed me by my shirt. That's when my anger snapped.

"At least we're the good guys unlike you bastards! We _shinobi's _actually do the right thing!" I shouted. This time I won't bite my tongue on this guy. He deserves this.

Pein snorted, then chuckled humorlessly. "What make you guys so different from us? We go on missions like you, we fend for ourselves like you, we kill just. Like. You. So what makes you _shinobi's_ so different?" He eyed my reaction, which clearly showed that I couldn't think of a proper comeback. He is right, I'd give him that. We do the same things really. Almost.

"We shinobi's do it differently. We do it for good while you criminals do it for evil" I answered back. He was quiet for a moment, no expression crossed his face.

"You honestly think what they're doing to you is good?" he asked. He was completely serious about the question. His furrowed eyebrows and confused eyes told me he was genuinely curious as much as he was serious. What is he getting at?

"Of course what we're doing is good" I said firmly. "Isn't it?" I accidentally let that slip. Damn it, it was meant to be said in my thoughts. I heard a low chuckle left the man lips. He set me down but didn't move his very close distance from me.

"I can't believe you aren't smart enough to know kunoichi. You sure had me fooled" he said, then looked down, avoiding my questioning eyes. He shake his head then began to walk to the door. No! He can't go yet! He's hiding something. And I will not let him go until I find out.

"What are you talking about? All we ninjas do-"

"All you ninjas do is keep holding your breath" he cut off, turning around to give me a death glare. "And some who are even smart enough to figure it out are just playing dumb. You are brainwashed to be obedient by taking orders 24/7. Go on mission to mission no matter what time it is, receive this or that, kill this person or the other even if it means losing your own life. You are made to take orders. The only difference with me is that I decide to be against what they wanted me to be. That's why I'm a criminal. That's why people want me dead so much, because I know the truth. When you become a shinobi, you become a robot. These elders, Hokages, even some sensei's are just manipulating you shinobi's and you don't even know it. And each and every last one of you will die from this setup, this mind control. And this society calls us, the Akatsuki, evil."

I stood there with a complete look of shock and a loss for words. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"That's why I made the Akatsuki. A resistance to their mind control. They only fool you with myths, making you think that we're the bad guys. They want you to want us dead because you are made to believe we are, as they claim, evil. And just because those damn elders and Hokages are portrayed to be the good people, you shinobi's will believe anything they say. See how fucked up your own beloved village is?" I could feel the anger radiating off of him. He stared off at the ground before shaking his head and leaving.

I pressed my back against the wall. I slowly slide down to my knees with my eyes still wide and shock still clear. Everything, **_every_**-damn-**_thing_** he said made so much sense. I feel like I'm looking at my life in a whole new light. I wanted, no, I _forced_ myself to believe that what he said was just a big lie. But it was close to impossible. Is this why we're shinobi's? To be slaves and bow down to every order? I never felt so stupid in my whole life. If that's the case, then what I'm going through now is no different than what I'd be going through in Konoha!

I felt my jaw clench again, but this time my anger wasn't at Pein. It was at everything I was so blind to. How could I be so naive to this cruel trickery? This...this skillful manipulation.

_**In Konoha...**_

Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi was at the front gate, ready to go out on their retrieval mission. Ino managed to stay calm enough to be serious about getting the mission done, which seemed to be enough to convinced Tsunade to just let her go.

"You guys ready?" Ino asked excitedly. She had to wait a few painful hours just to get where she is now, so she didn't wanted to waste another minute.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go" Shikamaru gave out a loud yawn then walked out in the forest with Kakashi and Kiba following closely behind. During the speedy tree jumping, Kakashi seems to be deep in thought._ I can only hope she is just hurt and not captured. Especially by the Akatsuki. Anyone but the Akatsuki..._ He knew he was only stressing himself by thinking of the worse.

**He have yet to know the half of it**.

Kakashi was one of the few people who knew the big secret that the council and everyone else didn't want the shinobi's to know. Only a few other sensei's knew. But those who knew knew better than to speak up on it, no matter how messed up they think it is. And he's one of those people who just have to just shut up and deal with it. Kakashi knew some way or another, Sakura would find out what the elders have been locking away tightly from everyone. He was surprised when she turned eighteen and have yet to figure it out, but he left it alone and decided to just not think about it. But he knew if she's with the Akatsuki, Pein wouldn't hesitate to tell her. And if she knew, she would most definitely have hatred in her heart.

Kiba kept trying to sniff up Sakura's scent that was already low and faint. Just as they raced past an opening, with his trained right eye, Kakashi spotted a black piece of cloth.

"Guys, look" the group stopped and followed Kakashi's gaze.

"It's just a piece of clothing!" Ino almost shouted in an irritated mess. Kakashi wanted to knock some sense into the blonde.

"What if it could help up know where Sakura is?"

"What happened if it can't!"

"Then we keep it going" Ino shut up after that, but she didn't stop glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi picked up the ripped article of clothing and eyed it. A small piece of red caught his eye, but it wasn't clear since it was ripped off.

"Sniff this" Kakashi gave Kiba the cloth and he smelled it. The odd part was he kept sniffing it. "A small tinge of a familiar, almost undetectable scent is on this. It must be Sakura's, but this cloth is certainly not hers" Kakashi knew just then who cloth it was after hearing Kiba. The Akatsuki. She must have been fighting with one or something along those lines.

"Alright, Kiba, from now on, if you catch the stronger scent on this, follow it" Kakashi order. Kiba nodded then continued on searching. _we are all just playing on the devil's playground. _

__After hours of searching, no one could have picked up anymore evidence of where Sakura could have gone. With the lack of energy, Kakashi finally decided to let the group rest up, much to Ino's displeasure. She kept on grumbling to herself until she finally fell asleep, followed by the rest of the group, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

_Pein must have sent one of the Akatsuki to capture Sakura on her solo mission. But what do he want her for? He is still striving to get Naruto, so that could be it. But he has most likely kept her for his own benefit, knowing her status. But Sakura wouldn't do that to Konoha, unless...no. Can't think like that. Hopefully she's okay..._

__No matter how much it would embarrass Kakashi to admit, he really does care for the rosy-haired woman. From her pre-teen years to her young adult ones he have been there for her. No matter how much she hits him and scold him, he knew she cared about him as much as he cared about her. He regretted not training her properly in her genin years after seeing how much she grown under the female Hokage. But like a father, he pushed away his regret enough to feel all of the proudness his heart could obtain.

_I really hope you're alright Sakura..._

* * *

**I was gonna end it at the Sakura part where she find out the truth but decided it would probably be too short, too soon. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took a few hours and even more hours to come up with the idea with the shinobi world. It was hard to think of how the good guys could be portrayed as evil instead of the Akatsuki. I think I did well if I do say so myself ^-^ Review. Please.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Until Another Day

Pein never came into this dark forsaken cage the next day, much to my surprise. Is he mad over yesterday? I was hoping he would show. But it seems luck isn't on my side. Maybe tomorrow...

I sat lifelessly on the cold ground, my stomach screaming at me for food, and my eyes getting heavy with every thought that was passing in my mind. I didn't have much else to do. I have enough strength to get up, but what is their to get up for? Aside from just thinking, there is basically nothing to do. So thinking is just what I'm gonna do.

I do wonder how long I'm gonna be here. Forever maybe? Hopefully not. I want to see daylight, no matter if it stings my eyes. I want to breath in fresh air, refreshing my nostrils from this none-decent stink in this room. I want to stretch my cramped muscles and be out in the world again. But...what would I do after? The last place I would want to return to is Konoha. So basically I'll be homeless. And a missing-nin. Yippee. Oh the dripping sarcasm.

A second chakra signature broke me from my thoughts. I shrug the second person off after realizing the chakra signature didn't belong to Pein. I didn't want anybody but Pein to be in here. Otherwise, I just rather be left alone.

I didn't bother to lift my head or even attempt to question who else entered the room. It wasn't like I even cared. So I just kept my ass seated with my two fingers battling. Just picture me as Hinata with the finger fighting, you'll get the picture.

"You do know Pein is pretty angry right?" I was surprised to hear a feminine voice other than masculine. My head went up only an inch, just to see a dark figure, but blue hair was still visible in the more than dim light. I know her but I can't quite remember her name. Kanan, maybe? Something with a K...

"I can't blame him" I replied, then returned to ignoring her and playing around with my fingers. I heard a sigh leave her lips then clicking of heels. I looked back up just to see that she was walking towards me. I caught a short glimpse of her face. She's sad...why?

"What happened?" she asked calmly. She held almost held the same

power as Pein, but hers didn't exactly remind me of a goddess, something only a tad lower. But nonetheless she could still easily scare the wits outta whomever she pleased.

I didn't knew how to answer her. I knew exactly what happened, but the words just couldn't come out the way I want them. So instead of answering, I just kept my mouth shut.

"Pein wasn't lying when he says you are difficult" the young woman frowned, "I am not Pein. You don't have to feel uncomfortable or have an inability to say anything. It's just you and me so just tell me what happened to get Pein so upset."

I felt oddly comfortable now with the woman. She didn't seem so scary, more like a mother. Heh, surprising for an Akatsuki right?

"To be honest, I don't think it was what happened. I don't know...maybe I did something?" I felt as if I was talking to myself, "We were just having a staring match until anger just started to waver around him. He questioned me on something I at first didn't know. Then...he told me some stuff..." I didn't know how to continue from there. The blue haired woman nodded in an understanding manner after a minute of silence.

"I know what you're talking about..." She said softly. She looked at the ground with sad eyes, "that has always been a sensitive subject for him. He tries to avoid talking about it as much as possible. As his sibling and partner, I know it will take him a few long hours for his anger to settle. But you should expect seeing him tomorrow"

I nodded, a small jump made itself known in my stomach. But after what she told me, I can't help but wonder if bringing up what happened yesterday is such a good idea. I want to talk about it, I won't be able to control myself without knowing more. Could you blame me? I feel like a none intelligent student on a new subject. I want to know everything and Pein seems to be the only person who could tell me. But she did said he tries to avoid talking about this as much as possible, so would it piss him off if I bring it up? Most likely.

"Beware though, he might not be over it by tomorrow so he might be more brutal with you than what is considered normal" with those words said, the woman left.

I took a deep breath then tried to exhale my nervousness and fear of tomorrow. I wasn't scared of what he would do to me. I was scared of the possibilities of what tomorrow will hold. Will it be the usual torture with no conversation? Will the atmosphere be thick and uncomfortable? Will he still be angry? Is his anger even towards me? It's all just a huge jumble of questions. But tomorrow will hold the answers.

I hug myself as tightly as I was gritting my teeth. I am stressing myself out. Pein probably will just want to forget about it by time tomorrow rolls around. I am just thinking about this too much. But...how could I not? I have been a loyal shinobi for so many years so hearing that the people you side with are just using you is not a pleasant knowledge to have in my case. It just makes me feel so ...betrayed.

My eyes widen and my stomach twisted as a sudden thought came to mind. Did Sasuke knew? It don't seem unlikely. I always did wonder about him...I wonder what really goes on in his head when he's too quiet, I wonder if he's alright or still hung up on bloody revenge...but at this moment I wonder did he knew what really went on in Konoha. If he did, the bastard was probably working with them.

I can't stop thinking about this, it's a plague to my mind. Maybe I really am just over thinking...I should just take a nap and maybe my mind will be a little at ease.

Hopefully.

**_With Kakashi and others..._**

The team consisting of Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba didn't come across anymore hints of where Sakura could have gone, but their hope of finding her was still strongly intact. They have been searching for only a day and a half.

Unfortunately, as the leader, Kakashi mind wasn't strictly on scanning every tiny area for Sakura. A part of his mind was on something that happened earlier...

**_Two hours before..._**

_"Do you think we'll find her?" Kiba asked as he took a seat next to Kakashi. The sun was just about to rise so the atmosphere was calming. _

_"It's nothing I can say is for sure" Kakashi answered honestly. This is the shinobi world he's talking about, people get captured or die every day. No one knows if the same happened for Sakura. All he could do is hope._

_"I can't say you're thinking is bad..." Kiba sighed. "As we search, I can't help but think maybe we won't find her, not trying to crush hopes or anything. But she's been missing for what, two maybe three days now. By now if she had been captured by an enemy nin, she is dead or used as a slave or god forbid anything worse..." _

_Kakashi hands went into fists as thoughts of Sakura used as a slave went into his head. But his eyes went slightly watery at the possibility of her being dead... _

_Kiba wasn't dense, he could see the emotions coming off on Kakashi. Kakashi don't like expressing anything too emotional, but he found it hard to take in all the horrid possibilities of what could have already happened to Sakura. He would hunt the bastard who hurt any one of his former students. _

_Kiba didn't want to trouble the guy anymore, so he just sat silently watching the sun. Kakashi couldn't think straight so he got up to try to relax himself._

"Watch out Kakashi!" a feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts. In a swift move, he successfully dodged the tree he was about to run into.

"Thanks" Kakashi mumbled sheepishly then resumed trying to look for evidence of anything that relates back to Sakura.

_**An hour later with Sakura...**_

Looks like that nap helped a little bit. I feel a little bit relaxed and energized. Heh, key words: A little.

I rub my arm, letting my rough hands run up and down my dirty arm no matter how disgusted I felt. I'm dirty and I have to live with it. Or until Pein gives me another wash cloth. More depending on Pein...oh how I hate depending on others. I want to do things for myself.

I looked up by a brighter light invading the room. I thought maybe it was that woman from before. But I didn't see blue hair. Pein?

"Kunoichi" Pein spoke, making my attention turn wholly on him. Wasn't he suppose to come tomorrow? There is no light from the outside world in here, so is today tomorrow? Was I sleeping for longer than I expected?

"P-P-"

"Hush" there wasn't a trace of calmness or anger in his voice. But something was there. I decided to just stay quiet and listen to what he have to say.

"I will not be here tomorrow, fortunately for you" my face twisted into confusion at that. Where is he going? That's something I doubt he'd tell me. "When you wake tomorrow, you will find another wash cloth and food. Itachi will be watching you. But only watching you, I assure you he will do nothing. When I return, I expect to hear that you was no trouble."

When he return? He must be going on a mission then. No matter how many stabs this was taking onto my pride, I nodded slightly. He nodded himself a second later then left.

Why must he choose Itachi though?

* * *

From me: Kind of a pointless chapter, right? Well, it gets better!


	4. Chapter 4: The Confusion

_**With Pein...**_

"You still didn't answer me" Konan did nothing to hide her irritation to the man in front of her. _Why must he be so difficult?_

"Why must you question _my_ decision?" Pein gave her a glare, but Konan still continued with her questioning as if she saw nothing mark his face.

"It is nothing I could simply dismiss. You could have easily assigned Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu or even Deidara for this mission, but no, you chose yourself. It's not like this mission is that import-"

"It's important to me" Pein gave her an even angrier glare than before. Small specks of fear made itself known in Konans mental mind, but she didn't wanted to let the subject go. No, she wanted answers. But she didn't want to further his anger.

"I know you're not on this mission because you believe it's important..." Konan said softly, eyeing her brother reaction. He did nothing but just sit there, his back facing her. Konan wanted to smile at that. _I caught him_.

"Why would killing off just a small rescue group be so important for a person of your status? I think there's more..." Konan continued.

"Don't be so foolish Konan" Pein stared at her in a way that made her want to stop even though his glare vanished which was good.

"You don't want Kakashi and his little group to get her. You have fear that maybe that they actually _could_ get her back...I think maybe you want to keep that pink haired prisoner of yours" Konan said the last part a little hesitantly. The once gone glare of Pein's came back full force.

"Are you implying that I care of that little bitch?" Pein said through gritted teeth. Konan didn't flinch. She just simply stared back at him.

Konan sighed them finally decided to let the subject go. There's nothing he will admit, so why continue and worsen his anger? Not wanting to be in the same room as Pein for awhile, Konan walked out.

_I think maybe you want to keep that pink haired prisoner of yours_... kept replaying in Pein's head. No, he don't care for her. Not now, not ever. But if this was true, why can't he just dismiss the thought and continue his day? If this was true, why was he really going on this mission? It is quite simple, any one of his men could complete it with ease. Even Tobi. But he put it upon himself to complete it without even knowing the real reason why. It was all confusing and too much for his strong mind. He didn't know why, it just angered him greatly when he found out Konoha sent a team to get Sakura back. He wouldn't have been that worried if Kakashi wasn't on it. He knew Kakashi would eventually found out or figured out that it was him who took Sakura. It was all general common sense for the old Jounin. He wanted all four of them dead as soon as possible. Pein knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. What he just couldn't figure out was just _why_ this was all so important.

_**It was fucking irritating.**_

**_Now with Sakura..._**

The next time I opened my eyes, I felt an eerie silence and piercing crimson eyes on my back. I turned my head just a little so I could stare right back at him with no expression.

"Do you really have to stay in here?" I asked in a more annoyed voice than I intended to put in. His stare turn into a glare.

"I am not Leader. I do not trust you here alone" he deadpanned. I glared back at him.

"That's funny. If I could have escaped, I been would have. I don't believe I have any tricks up my sleeve" I dryly chuckled. "And I'm the last person your precious Pein trust"

Itachi paused, then just remained silent. This confused me but I decided to just stay quiet with him.

It wasn't exactly comfortable being in this room with the Uchiha. If anything, I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He sends shivers down my spine with his intense stares and glares.

"Why do you think you know everything kunoichi?" Itachi asked after a minute of silence. And why do people like you can't just ask for my name instead of using kunoichi? Yeah, you don't see me asking that now do ya? But the questioned seem to hold no intention of starting an argument. So I arched up my left eyebrow at his unexpected question.

"What are you implying Uchiha?" I questioned.

"I don't believe you're dumb, so don't play it" his voice was taking on an angrier tone. Does this guy naturally have mood swings? He gets pissy quick. Maybe he has an illness of being forever pregnant. Oh, my stupid failed attempts at making myself laugh.

I let out an agitated sigh. I don't know what to think of Itachi. I don't know wether to think of him as someone to respect or look lowly upon. He killed off his whole clan, that screams evil to me. And not to mention more he have done, especially to Sasuke. I bet Sasuke would have been different if it wasn't for Itachi. But then again, after what Pein told me, I can't help but see a lot of things differently. "Maybe you're right, maybe I do know nothing. So why don't you tell me?"

It was Itachi's turn to lift an eyebrow. "I have nothing to tell someone like you."

"Is that so?"

"Hn"

"Why did you kill your clan? That's something you could tell me" I asked suddenly and bluntly. That question bugged me for years. I knew almost everything about Itachi, I read his files for a lot of missions, I heard stories about him from some elders and Tsunade when I would shamelessly eavesdrop, I knew most there is to know. But I have yet to know the reason why he killed his own clan.

Itachi was startled by the question, but he masked with with an expressionless face. "I can't say I wasn't expecting that..." He said. He lies good, he know he was caught off guard. "I did it on my own free will."

My stomach twisted into knots. So he did it because he wanted to?

"Why. Did. You. Do. It?" I asked again. The answer he gave me answered nothing, but it's not like it was useless information. Now all that's left is answering why he did it on his own.

"I...I did it for Sasuke" Itachi mumbled, looking away. I wanted to point out at Itachi strange behavior and at his answer.

"You hate Sasuke, how-"

"Like I said, you talk as if you know everything" I send him a small glare while the smallest smirk known to man made itself known on his lips.

"Whatever, back to the question. Why did you do it for Sasuke? What happened?" I asked, leaning towards him a bit so I could hear every word.

"I don't trust you" was his answer. I wanted to claw his face off. Really?! That's your answer?!

"You trust me with this much then you leave me without the main reason, nice" I mumbled. Itachi just "hn" me then resume his annoying stare. He left me in an annoyed mood and now he's giving me a stare contest. This guy has balls. Can't he look a different way? Does he really have to watch my every move? I felt as if I was in the room with a crazed stalker. Eh, that's not completely wrong.

"Can't you look a different direction if it's not too much work" I said in an annoyed tone of voice. I want him to know I'm not happy with him, even though its obvious he don't care.

"No"

"Why?!"

"I am your watcher, I don't trust you, what more reasons are you in need of?"

"Stop being difficult"

"When you stop being annoying"

I glared harshly at the Uchiha. I wanted to kick his face into the wall. How dare he call me annoying when his mere presence is more annoying than anything I could do.

"Fuck you" I spat. "You could rot in the deepest pits of hell you damn disgrace for an Uchiha." I spoke without thinking, I was blinded by my own anger. I wish I knew what I was gonna say before I let it out.

Before I knew it, Itachi had a grip around my neck and blaring red eyes that were promising death.

_**Meantime with Pein...**_

"I decided to replace myself with Itachi for this mission" Pein said as nonchalantly as ever, not bothering to look at his sibling questioning look once she fully entered the room again. Pein finally decided that if he couldn't think of the real reason why he wanted to be on the mission, even for the lack of importance, then he wouldn't be on it. He tried to ignore the nagging feelings in his stomach.

"Why so suddenly and at the last minute?" Konan asked with a single raised eyebrow. Pein gave her a look that clearly said 'Don't-question-me', so Konan let it go.

"Where is Itachi as of now?" Konan asked.

"He should be in the kunoichi's cell. Go tell him to prepare for this mission today" Pein ordered, but Konan didn't comply. Pein gave her a hard, questioning gaze at her lack of movement.

"I can't. Because..." She stared at Pein for a moment. As if reading her mind, Pein groaned lowly then got up, leaving the room to Konan.

Pein traveled down the halls, went down a long flight of stairs, and into a black door with a scratched off label. Pein was in for a surprise when he opened the door.

Pein saw Sakura against the wall with Itachi a hair away from her face. If he didn't knew any better, he would have thought they were getting intimate. But he saw the different colours of Sakura face and a hold on her neck.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Only rage dripped from every word of his name from Pein's tongue. He couldn't believe one of his best men was doing this. Itachi quickly pulled back at realization of his actions. His heart raced and if it wasn't for years of practice of wearing plenty of façades, Itachi was sure the hidden side of him would be exposed. Itachi feared no one but Pein. He was told not to harm the girl in any way or form, and here he was about to suffocate her to her death.

Sakura dropped to the floor in a coughing fit, her hand gently took her throat. When her coughing went to a minimum, she slowly made her eyes go towards Pein. His facial expression was beyond something she could ever describe.

"Uchiha, come here now" Pein said so menacingly low that Itachi unconsciously shivered just the tiniest. Itachi nodded then went out the room with Pein.

As soon as the door closed, Itachi back was roughly pushed against the wall and grabbed by the collar by an outraged Pein.

"What do you think you were doing in there?"

"I am very, very sorry Leader-sama, I don't know what came over me" Itachi would have bowed, but he was in no position to. _Why do he even care for the welfare of that pitiful girl? It's not like he don't already tortures her... _Itachi thought to himself.

Pein stayed silent for a single moment, only giving Itachi his most frightening glare. Then, he let him go.

"Don't let me see you disobey me again, or I won't be so light" Itachi nodded. "I will assign Deidara for watching her. You go tell him. I do not want to see you near her again. Go" in a quick second, Itachi was gone to fulfill his orders.

He completely changed his mind. Pein decided he most certainly is going on this mission. For reasons still unknown.

_**Minutes later with Sakura...**_

That...that was...wow. Pein seemed so...pissed. Was it only because Itachi disobeyed him by attacking me? Or was it for something more...?

Oh I shouldn't flatter myself. I don't even know why I'm thinking like that.

I hugged myself and rested my head on my knees. I looked up at the door being opened. I saw Pein walk in.

"You shouldn't expect seeing Itachi again. I have assigned someone new to watch you, this time I will make it go through his head not to touch you" from the tone of his voice, I could tell he's still pissed.

"I am about to go now" Pein eyed me for any question or something of that sort. When I did nothing but nod, he left.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be all about the mission Pein is going on, it will all be on Pein basically. I added just a tiny smudge of messed up romance in here ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Denial

"You're just full of surprises" Pein heard just as he re-entered the room. He knew what she was talking about. He took notice of the edge in her voice.

"It seems you have a habit of talking about my decisions" Pein snapped. He is tired of Konan's attitude. Why is she so concern with what he do? It's not like she had any interest in his life before, what changed? "If I reassign myself to this mission, I can do that. Last time I checked, this is _my_ organization."

Konan lips went into a line, her eyebrow twitched. She wanted to lash out at him, let him know her feelings and his own feelings he knew he was denying, but she knew better. She knew there's something more to him with his prisoner but the only thing she could do now is let it go and leave. And that's just what she did. No matter how hard it was.

Pein dropped himself on his chair, soon rubbing his temples. He should be getting ready for his mission in thirty minutes, but his body felt a bit too tired to begin on anything. First, he had Kakashi and his retrieval group to kill off. Second, he had Konan that don't seem to know how to keep her nose in her own business. Then Itachi he had to deal with not too long ago, he was still not over that, so that makes a third. Then there's Sakura...

Pein abruptly stood up and left to his room to get ready for the mission.

Wasn't that strange?

* * *

"I expect nothing but success on this mission. If the efficacy is not obtained or any kind of failure, and I mean even the slightest fault like letting one Konoha nin escape, will result in a punishment that you would barely call so because of how unjust the mistreatment would be. Do you hear me?" Pein paused to watch the single nod of the head from Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

"Alright, we leave now then" the three nodded again then followed Pein out of the base.

_You're in for hell, Kakashi._

_**With Kakashi and them...**_

"Why won't my back crack?!" Kiba complained as he tried for the fifth time to twist and turn, wishing to feel that pleasurable crack of his back.

Ino shake her head at him, looking disgusted, "you find cracking your back good?". Kiba simply stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"I'm just dying to find Sakura already...been searching for too long, I want to go home..." Shikamaru then let out a tired yawn. It was nothing unexpected, Shikamaru just wasn't the motivated type unless it was a life threatening situation. Luckily Ino was there to pound the motivation in him.

"Oh no Nara! As long as I have blue eyes, you are going to continue searching, no matter if it takes forever!"

"Just wear contacts, I could go home then?..."

"Nara..." Ino walked ever so slowly towards the shadow user. "Don't play smart with me" she stabbed her finger in his chest, "I don't care if you're deprived of water, sleep, or oxygen, we can't go back to Konoha without Sakura!"

"I like your determination I guess..." Shikamaru mumbled, facing away from her. Ino grinned, hollering a "thank you!"

"Let's get focused now" Kakashi ordered. He took out a map (do they use those in Naruto? Lets say they do).

"Right now, we are here. We are suppose to be here, where Sakura last was known to be. If we unfortunately happen to not find here there, then we would have no choice but to continue our search on the travel back home. But I have a hunch that the Akatsuki has something to do with her absence, so if you're all willing, we could go further by going here, where I know someone who knows the Akatsuki most recent hideout. Understood?" Kakashi watched all of his teammates heads shake.

"Okay, let's go" then the four went from walking to running tree to tree.

"Can't say it's a surprise Kakashi know I took her" Pein said more to himself through gritted teeth.

"We will attack when they least expect it. For now, we will just follow them. I know where they're going so just follow me" Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu nodded, following their leader shortly after.

As they were running, Sasori and Kakuzu was having a silent conversation, trying to the best of their ability to not let Pein hear a word especially with his sharp ears.

"Do you ever wonder what's wrong with Leader-sama nowadays...?" Sasori asked barely above a whispered, his eyes hiding his concern. He knew, without a doubt, that it could be because of the kunoichi he took in, who Sasori has yet to learn the name of. Lately he has been hearing things about Pein, like when he flipped when he caught Itachi hurting the kunoichi, which was weird since Pein's other prisoners wasn't a big enough worry for Pein to give orders not to harm them. But she's a medic and powerful ninja, so Sasori could see why he wouldn't want her hurt badly, so that he could almost look past. Then there's the fact that he's even on this mission. Sasori would have expected that he just send any random people because of the lack of difficulty, but it seems like there's more of a reason why he is here, reasons he won't admit to. Then he would suddenly snap when the kunoichi name is brought up, from what he heard from Konan when she's pointlessly ranting to anyone who bothers to listen. Sasori couldn't help but think perhaps Pein have a type of attraction towards the kunoichi, but he is just confused of it so he is denying it.

"Not really. Stress could be a bitch, so whatever your worry is, it could be that" Kisame mumbled. Kakuzu was content on just listening to the conversation.

"Leader-sama have been having stress since day one, what is do different now?"

"The kunoichi..."

Sasori frowned. "So you noticed too...?"

"Sort of, different attitude. Sorta figured it was the girl" Kisame shrug. "I guess she's giving him more grief than he needs."

"Perhaps..." Sasori started, pausing only for a moment for a better response. "I rather not go into Leader-sama's personal life but...this is somewhat intriguing."

Kisame smirked, "yeah, yeah, for you. I think he should just kill the bitch"

"Kisame..." Sasori shake his head with a scowl. "He can't. We are in need of a medic, which she is, one of the best-"

"Hear yourself Sasori, _one_ of the best. There's still some good medic kunoichi's out there"

"That might be true, but Leader-sama don't want to go through that"

"So you're saying he rather go through hell with her than just find someone else who will listen to him out of fear?"

"_Kisame_..." Sasori sighed, a sullen look overcoming his face. "No, I am not saying that."

"Whatever. Leader-sama is just going through extra bullshit with the girl. If I was him, I'd like her dead" Kisame almost huffed.

"Leader rather her alive, he doesn't have a tiny brain unlike yourself. Lets say what you say is somehow right, maybe he should kill her...he knows he could get plenty more medics with ease, but why do he keep this one?" Sasori saw Kisame almost trip as he was truthfully thinking. _Maybe he will finally give a smart reply..._

"Eh, I don't know" Kisame answered. Sasori sighed at that._ I spoke too soon..._

"Dummy, I think he's attached to her. Being Leader-sama, the past he has, the present with the never ending war with all the villages, you know, he might not recognize his attachment."

"He might even be taking a liking to her" Kakuzu added for the first time in the conversation. Kisame nodded, saying nothing afterwards.

Little did they know, near the end of the conversation, Pein realized they were going slowly ever so slightly by each tree. He was going to rush them, until he heard them quietly exchanging words. He had decided to not let them have the knowledge that he was listening. But hearing everything Sasori said got him thinking, unknown feelings started to make itself known inside.

He _**did not**_ like this.

_Pein Point of View...(from now on) _

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

I saw Kakashi and his team stop at an inn with a busty woman beside them. Not too long ago they encountered her. They saved her from being beaten by a gang. By lipreading, she offered them a place to stay out of kindness, since Kakashi told her they have been traveling for awhile. Suspicious if I do say so myself, for a woman looking like that, she almost seems naive or is hiding something. But it's none of my business, as if I have any concern for the Hatake and his team. I turned around from my hidden spot, to assemble my team.

"We will attack individually. Kisame, you get the blonde, Kakuzu gets the mut, and Sasori gets Nara. Objections?" The group was silent, which satisfied me. I hate when anyone want to go against my orders. "Okay, go now. Do a silent kill, to not attract any unwanted attention." The group nodded for what felt like the twentieth time, then departed.

I turned back around, just to see Kakashi leaving his team with the Nara following closely behind. Looks like my job will be easier than I thought. I moved swiftly and quietly to follow them, waiting for when Kakashi is alone.

_**With Kakashi and Shikamaru...**_

"You feel it too right?" Shikamaru asked as he looked left and right, observing to see if anything seems out of the ordinary.

"I can't I don't" Kakashi said very lowly. Looks like he wasn't the only one. Something feels oddly suspicious, too out of place for Kakashi to feel even near to comfortable.

"Shikamaru, go get the supplies by yourself, I'm going to..." Kakashi paused, turning his eyes left and right. "Look around."

"Sure thing" Shikamaru nodded, then Kakashi left.

_Perfect..._

_Back to Pein's Point of View..._

I could see Kakashi leaving the Nara boy. Two targets down. Kakashi started heading towards a less crowded and more private area. I followed. I know he knows someone is going to pop up once he gets to his destination. He probably knows it's an Akatsuki too, unless he is more clueless than I thought. I just want that stupid little silver headed thing to die, I grit my teeth. How dare he try to come rescue what's mine. Wait-

"Come out!" Kakashi's loud, strict voice put the rest of my thoughts on hold. I smirked.

"So you're not so dense after all" at hearing my voice, Kakashi eyes widen slightly for only a split second before glaring intensely.

"Pein...where's Sakura?!"

"Straight to the point, I see..." My smirk only got bigger as Kakashi anger heightened. The joy of pissing people off.

"Stop with the games..." Kakashi growled.

"Sakura isn't going anywhere near you or Konoha again" I snapped, giving him my own glare.

"She is of no use to you!"

"Yes, she is..."

"Oh, and what? Just for her medical skills? Is that it, is that the only reason?!"

I paused, but kept my glare intact. Her experience with medical ninjutsu seems to be the only reason I'm keeping her. Kisame words started to make much more sense. She is not the only medic-nin in the world, I could always get another, but why do I keep her? Why am I on this mission for her? Why am I being protective over her, a pitiful prisoner? I couldn't think of a better answer to give but,

"I'm keeping her and that's all you need to know" I barely whispered through gritted teeth.

"You don't even know why you want to keep her so much do you?" Kakashi asked with a tinge of dry amusement in his voice.

"What's on my mind is none of your business Hatake"

"I don't want it to be my business" it seems we we're stuck in a glaring match. I'm tired of this, I want him crying in pain. Now.

**(A/N: there will be no battle scene, since I am FAR from good at writing one of those. All this part will have is a small series of minor attacks. Sorry :[ )**

I charged at him, aiming a kick at his side, but he swiftly grabbed it and flipped me over.

"Just give Sakura back!" Kakashi shouted as he charged right back at me. I dodged it, elbowing him as he was behind me. "This could be over sooner!"

"You are **_not_** getting her, over my dead body!" I growled.

"That can be arranged" Kakashi said through gritted teeth. I grit my own teeth at hearing that. How dare he?!

"She's staying where she is, wether I have to die to make her stay there"

Kakashi didn't say anything after. He didn't give any more attacks either. He just froze. This is my chance to kill him mercilessly. Just as I was going to go in for the kill, his voice stopped me.

"Do you happen likens be some sort of attachment to my former student?", that stunned me more than I want it to. I stood silent, if it wasn't for my ability to conceal my emotions, I would have appeared dumbfounded. I felt bubbles of anger build up in my stomach and all the anger I could muster started to make itself known.

"Of course not! She is nothing of significance to me!" I roared.

"Then why is she so goddamn important?!" Kakashi snapped back. I stood silent again, much to my displeasure. What am I to say when I am in need of answers to everything else? Is there going to be question after question of why I'm doing the actions I'm doing or why this and that? More stress...it's pissing me off!

"I don't have time for this" I mumbled, then immediately quickly used a teleportation jutsu to get away from him** (A/N: Don't know if that's real or if Pein has it, but lets say he do.) **


End file.
